ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
8th Anniversary
}}All Anniversary event are seasonal events, released every year for celebrating the Ninja Saga, usually appears in around Ninja Saga release date. Each anniversary event usually contain different task, reward, and other limited content. But, there is a small chance to re-appears an existing (and limited) stuff ever release during previous event, called classic reward. ''The Story ''It is time for the 8th Anniversary celebration, and Kage decided to have a carnival at the fire village and invited with other ninja elites. As it is a rare chance, the Kage has decided to held a ninjutsu competition, allowing the participants to sharpen their skills. Other than just dueling, there are lots of side events held for ninjas to have fun. '' Battle Arena The Bosses 'Chika' Defeating Chika has a chance to get a Fire Element Badge and/or a 8th Anniversary Lottery Ticket. 'Chojuro' Defeating Chojuro has a chance to get a Water Element Badge and/or a 8th Anniversary Lottery Ticket. 'Shinja' Defeating Shinja has a chance to get a Wind Element Badge and/or a 8th Anniversary Lottery Ticket. 'Eiichi' Defeating Eiichi has a chance to get a Thunder Element Badge and/or a 8th Anniversary Lottery Ticket. 'Osahiko' Defeating Osahiko has a chance to get a Earth Element Badge and/or a 8th Anniversary Lottery Ticket. Costume Party 'Design Competition' Players were allowed to submit their designs for Ninja Saga's Clothing Design Competition. 'Rewards' i) Rank 1-3 designers will get the top 3 designed Ninja sets for FREE. ii) Rank 1-3 designers will also get 1000, 500, and 250 Tokens accordingly. iii) Rank 4-6 designers will get 100 tokens and their own designed Ninja sets for FREE. *All characters within the winners' account can get the rewards. 'Result' *'Rank 1''' Design: Night Tengu Set Designer: Vicky A Country: Indonesia *'Rank 2' Design: High Tech Set Designer: Leonel Arteaga Country: Venezuela *'Rank 3' Design: Conjurer Set Designer: Crossbone Country: Indonesia *'Rank 4' Design: Saint Knight Set Designer: 俄方 Country: Singapore *'Rank 5' Design: Magic Emisary Set Designer: Tri Country: Indonesia *'Rank 6' Design: Cyborg Set Designer: Mohd Harith Syazwan Country: Malaysia (Sarawak) 'Limited Shop' A clothing shop selling limited sets. ''Popsicle Shop The Popsicle Shop gives out rewards daily. For Emblem Users, each character can receive two rewards daily from it; Free Users can draw once per day. 'Rewards' 'Secret Rewards' There are three secret rewards available: The Secret Scroll of Wisdom, 2000 Token, and the Shichishito (Weapon). 'Other Rewards' These rewards are varying amounts of: XP (1%, 2%, 5%, 10%), gold (10000, 30000, 50000, 100k), TP pills, and tokens (5, 10, 25,50). Mini Game The Mini Game is a game in which a player has to eat Ramen without having to raise the temperature bar. Winning the game rewards the player one of the three materials: Ramen Bowl (Red), Ramen Bowl (Yellow), Ramen Bowl (Blue). The materials can be exchanged in the Materials Market for a Kinjutsu: Kinjutsu: Fire Chopsticks Combo / Kinjutsu: Chopsticks Combo Anniversary Packages There are four available packages available for purchase during the 8th Anniversary Event. 'Susanoo no Mikoto' Skill package for Susanoo no Mikoto. 'Red Flash Jutsu' Skill package for Red Flash Jutsu. '8th Anniversary Set' Package for 8th Anniversary Set. 'Special Curse Ninja Set''' Package for Special Curse Ninja Set. Category:Seasonal Events